Welcome Home
by Tiva equals Mr. and Mrs. Smith
Summary: This is a long one-shot that came to me after seeing Ziva's last episode. It's different & similar. obviously since I'm a huge Ziva & Tiva fan, in this AU-story Ziva stays. It's nothing against the show or Gary Glasburg, who wrote the episode. I have tremendous respect for them & will continue to watch the show. NCIS is part of who I am. I LOVE NCIS!


** ~.~.Welcome Home.~.~ **

It happened. Finally. After all this time. After being undercover together, boxed in, after raccoon eyes and sabotaged computer chairs. After trust, betrayal, and learning to trust again. After Somalia, her father's death, Berlin, dancing, the car accident, and getting Revenge, and resigning. After being shot at, poisoned, beaten up, tortured, flash banged, blown up, stuck in an elevator...the list goes on and on for these two. Now here they were, at the airport, the airline waiting for it's last passenger as the moon sailed across the night sky. Ziva turned to her partner, who was, is, more than...just a partner. He was her love, and she was his. He was right in saying that her killing her brother wasn't her fault. She had to, in order to save Gibbs. That all of the pain was _NOT_...because of her. Ari was her half brother, and she loved him, too. As she did the rest of her family, which now she was the only living survivor of her lineage...One truly is the loneliest number. Ziva smiled at the American saying. After all of this, she did feel peace. The Friendship and Family she had with Gibbs-her mentor and father figure, Abby-her loving and always ready to cheer her up sister, McGee-a best friend and brother, Ducky-an uncle whom she could talk to when she was troubled-whom she could say anything to, and he would listen. Gibbs was also good for that-and she planned in calling him, as Tony...her breath caught. Tony DiNozzo: her co-worker, the one who had her six, the one who traveled half way around the world to avenge her supposed death, regardless and most likely knowing that he would probably die as well...the one who was protective of her, who cared deeply about her and for her-and her him, who could make her laugh, annoyed, and the shoulder for her to cry on, the one who...Loves her.

A few tears escaped her eyes as they neared the gate. Knowing all he had done for her, how he had changed for her, in more ways than one, and she had changed as well. Part of her subconscious-in Abby's voice- went; _'Can't you see what he's doing? What he's been doing all these years? Can't you understand that he cares about you and loves you SO MUCH? Can't you see that it almost kills him to leave you, his partner...and lover, because you're not going with him, back to America? Home? I mean I know that Israel is your home, too. But he said even if you don't come back to NCIS, just living as an American Citizen...That in itself would be enough for him.' _

"What will I tell people?" Asked Tony as they stood there, staring at he airplane. "That you were right." Ziva answers. They turn to each other. "That I have to start over. I'm doing for Gibbs. To make him proud...If I don't stand my ground, I will be pulled back to where is started." "You should call Gibbs. He's a functional mute, a good listener." Ziva smiled and, with tears in her eyes, said. "Tony. You are so.." She paused, hoping that these were the right words in this final moment. "Handsome, funny, what?" He asked with a slight smile. She smiled back, and took a deep breath. "Loved." She finally said it. Tony looked at the most beautiful woman in the world, standing right in front of him. His heart beating faster as they got closer, his hand cupping the side of her face, his thumb brushing her right earlobe as he leaned down, and she leaned up, and they kissed.

Neither wanted it to end, but they knew they had to. "This is not easy...This is the hardest 180 I've ever done." Tony said as he started to step back, his eyes shining and a lump starting in his throat with sadness. He so terribly wishes she would reconsider, but then he is also a man if honor. "I hope we'll still keep in touch? Because I will miss, our conversations...face to face." Ziva nodded. "I will." Tony smiled as he was now 17 feet away. "And if you need someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on...Or if you happen to be, just passing through." Ziva sniffled, as she whipped at another tear. "I know...that I can count on you, to be there." Tony gave a small nod and blinked, a few tears escaping and running down his cheeks as he tried to keep his lip from quivering. "I'm just a phone call away. Anywhere, anytime." Ziva smiled. "Day or night." Tony nodded. "Rain or shine."

Tony finally turned and started up the gangplank. He stopped right before entering and, turning with a smile, waved goodbye. Ziva chuckled and waved back, smiling with bitter sweat affection. And with that, he was gone. Ziva felt the painful lump in her throat as she watched him duck inside.

DiNozzo was taken to his seat and he sighed as he turned on a light next to him, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, then with a smile, started writing. He decided to cling onto the hope, that he will see Ziva, his love, again. Face to face. He thought of their conversations, and though they did have a little conflict, they still loved each other. Of that, he was certain. He licked his bottom lip as he thought of what to write first on the list. He stared at the title. '**I Will**'.

"Yes." Tony turned suddenly to see who had spoken to him. And as if by manic, there she was. His beautiful Ziva, standing in the isle of the airplane. "Yes, I will come to DC with you." Tony was almost at a loss for words. "You-You will?" Ziva scoffed. "Do not look so surprised. Nothing...can keep me away." "Miss, you can't just-" a red haired flight attendant of the plane said. "I'm sorry, Mr..." "DiNozzo. Tony DiNozzo." Tony replied as he two partners stared at each other, still smiling and actually trying to suppress joyous laughter. "It's alright. She's just a little late." The flight attendant looked a little skeptical. "I hope I'm not too late." Said Ziva. Tony slowly shook his head with a grin. "Just in time, actually." "She doesn't have a passport." The attendant said. "Actually," a voice came from the airplane entrance. "She does." Ziva gasped when she saw who it was. "Adam?" Tony questioned. "What are doing here?" The Mossad Officer smirked. "A gift...from the Director of Mossad." "Orli?" Ziva questioned as the envelope was handed to her. Adam just blinked. Ziva opened the envelope, and her eyes widened when she pulled out a passport with her name on it. "I-I don't-" Ziva was speechless. She looked at Tony, who then kept looking between her and the attendant. "Oh." She said as she then showed the passport. The attendant looked over her glasses at her and then looked at the paper. After a few seconds as the world seamed to hold it's breath, she cleared her throat. "Welcome, Miss.." "Ziva." Said the Israeli. "Ziva David." The attendant nodded and Ziva then took her seat next to Tony. As soon as she was comfortable and they reached for each other- "I love you." Tony whispered. "And I love you." Ziva quickly said before their lips crashed together. And with that, the plane took off.

* * *

** ~.~Washington D.C.~.~**

As the plane headed towards the landing zone, Tony looked out the window at the land he called home, then at the seat next to him. He smiled as Ziva was still sleeping, her head resting on his shoulder. "Zi, it's time to wake up." Ziva mumbled and then slowly opened her eyes. The jolt from the plane landing awoke her with a start and she straightened up, grabbing onto his arm. "Morning sleeping beauty." He chimed. Ziva smiled, chuckling. "Was I that tired?" Tony nodded, smiling back, moving a curl if hair from her face. She stared into his green emeralds, and he into her chalkolate orbs. "I love you." Ziva whispered. "I love you, too." Said DiNozzo, putting a hand on her cheek. Ziva immediately leaned her face into his hand, at his touch. Then, sudden gasps from nearby passengers and the click of a gun caught Tony and Ziva off guard. They looked up to see a man dressed in black from head to toe, for he put a ski mask on, and was aiming a handgun at them, a silencer on the end, though it didn't matter. Two shots were fired, and DiNozzo was slumped against the side of the aircraft next to the window, blood pouring from his torso. The masked man then tried to run, but Ziva caught up behind him and, wrapping her right around the masked mans chin, her left on other side of his head, she snapped his neck and he fell to the ground. She ran back to Tony, blood now a small puddle under his shoes. Ziva paled and then yanked off her jacket, applying pressure to the wound. "Hang on Tony." She said gently. "You're going to be okay."

An airline attendant came running with a medical kit. "We called 911, the paramedics, they're on their way...Please, ma'am, you need to step back!" Another attendant moved Ziva aside as another aid came to help Tony, the rest one by one escorting passengers from the plane. But all to soon DiNozzo lost consciousness, blood started coming from his mouth, "Damn! Come on Sir. Stay with us!" His breathing became shallow. "Tony." Said Ziva as she ran to him and held his hand. "Tony, l love you, don't do this! Stay with me, please! Please, come on! You can't leave me!" Ziva was beside herself, letting her feelings for him finally come out as the sirens could be heard in the background and in rushed two paramedics, one with a heart starter, the other with an oxygen mask, pump, and medical supplies. The first felt for a pulse after they laid him down in the isle so he was flat on the ground. Ziva was sobbing, but she didn't dare let go of her love's hand. The second paramedic ripped open DiNozzo's shirt after he checked for a heart beat. "I don't have a pulse!" "Tony! Noo!" Ziva shouted. "Stay with me!" "Start charging!" The other ordered as he placed two orange receivers onto Tony's abdomen. One on his chest, the other lower on the right side of his torso, which was still bleeding profusely. He grabbed some large gauze to put pressure on the two wounds and try to stop the bleeding. Ziva applied pressure with one hand while holding Tony's with the other, her knees wet with blood.

The first paramedic handed the plane attendant the oxygen pump and placed the tube in Tony's throat. Once he did he then started CPR, counting, and then saying "Breath!", and the flight attendant squeezed the pump quickly to put air in DiNozzo's lungs. "Charging, charging!" Said the other paramedic before, "CLEAR! " He shouted and Ziva had to let go. The paramedic zapped Tony, then put two fingers underneath his jaw on his neck. He grimaced. "I still don't have pulse. Charging Again!" He shouted. The CPR and Breath phase went on as the machine charged. _Ffzzzzzzzzzz_. "**CLEAR**!" No response came as DiNozzo's body jerked. "Tony, come back! Please!" Ziva pleaded after the 4 time and still the situation had not changed. "Don't go where I can not follow. Don't leave me!" "**CLEAR**!" Shouted the second paramedic. Everyone moved back, _**ZZZAAAAP**_!..."I've got a pulse!" He said. "It's shallow but holding...Let's get him onto a gurney." He ordered, and with some help from a few willing passengers, Tony was taken outside and put on a gurney, ready for transport in the ambulance to go to the nearest hospital.

* * *

** ~.~Walter Reed Hospital~.~ **

_ Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep_. Tony's eyes slowly opened as the muffled beeping sound of a heart monitored machine chimed next to him. He swallowed with difficulty, the metallic taste of blood still in his mouth as he moved his tongue around the inside of his cheeks and teeth. He put his hand up to his face and felt the nasal cannula in his nose. Looking down he saw an IV in his left arm. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes to become more awake, though he realized his brain was a little fuzzy. '_Ah, painkillers. Well this is just great_.' He thought. He then remembered being shot when his body protested as he tried to sit up. He grimaced and looked down at his chest, through he neck opening of his hospital gown, for he was indeed in a hospital. '_This reminds me of Iron Man_'. He then heard a small sound and turned his head to see a brunette, make that a _very hot_ looking brunette, lying on a nearby cot, her hair splayed over he pillow and across her shoulders, a blanket covering her torso. Ziva looked so beautiful when she slept. Movement caught DiNozzo's eye and he looked into the corner of the room. There was Gibbs, wearing the usual jeans, combat boots, dirty white T-shirt, complete with his usual orange jacket. He was sitting in a chair, rubbing his eyes as he seemed to have just woken up. Gibbs sighed and looked round the room. Tony have a small acknowledge with a little wave of his hand when his vision landed on his Senior Field Agent.

Gibbs rose from the chair, his knees stiff, body sore. He quietly crossed the room, careful not to wake the sleeping ninja. "Hey DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he leaned over his Senior Field Agent. Tony gave a small smile. "Hey, Boss." He eyed his leader's face. "Rough night?" Gibbs smiled dryly. "Ya think, DiNozzo?" Tony smiled sheepishly, then noticed the dried bits of blood around Gibbs' right eye. "What happened to you? You get into a close call fight?" Gibbs cocked his head to the side. "Well if you call almost getting killed at night while heading to your car a close call." Gibbs shrugged. "Lucky I had a crowbar when he threw me into the back of my own truck." Tony was silent for a few moments. "Sorry Boss...That I wasn't there. I should have had your back...and I'm sorry for lying." Gibbs gave a small nod, acceptance showing in his eyes as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "I know, Tony." "Boss?" Asked Tony, slightly sitting up. Gibbs had him lay back down. "I know why you didn't tell me that you had already found Ziva after some time in Tel-aviv...Once you finally found her, you wanted to stay with her..spend as much time as possible with he one you love." Tears were in DiNozzo's eyes as Gibbs spoke, and he was right. Once he found his love again, all he wanted to do was just be with her, no interruptions from what they came into contact with in their usual line of work. Gibbs nodded his head to the sleeping Ziva on the cot. "She told me everything while you were in surgery." The room was silent. "Well, after everyone, especially Abby finally went home to sleep." Both men chuckled quietly.

Though Ziva was being hard on herself and truly wanted to start over, it _did_ make Tony curious/wonder why she didn't want to be an agent anymore. She was trained from a very young age in self defense and how to use weapons. It was rare to _not _find a weapon on her person. But whatever she decided to do with her life now, he was glad that she had come home. Whether that home was going to be shared with him was still to be determined, but he still planed on trying to pick up where their relationship left off. Not that she didn't want to be with him, he knew that, especially after their shared kisses.

"Tony. You know I'm not that good with words...but I know you both have had, pretty strong feelings for each other. Weather Ziva decides to become an agent of NCIS again, or not..." Tony looked curiously at his boss, intently staring with interest. "What are you trying to say?" Gibbs licked his bottom lip, and took a deep breath. "That if you and Ziva, decide to begin a relationship together, have a life that includes each other and that includes everything that comes along that path...You and Ziva both, have my blessing." Tony was stunned. "I-I don't know what to say." Gibbs have a look of mock surprise. "Did you also hit your head? 'Cause since when does DiNozzo _not_ have something to say." It was more if a statement than a question as Gibbs noticed Tony yawn. He put a comforting hand on his arm. "Get some sleep. I'll visit in the morning." Tony's eyes were getting droopy but he smiled. "Make it the afternoon, Boss. You look like-" "I know how I look, DiNozzo." Gibbs said, then after a few moments of silence. "This coming from someone who just got shot not 7 hours ago." When he received no response, Gibbs looked back down to see Tony sleeping. Gibbs smiled and pulled the blanket up to his chest and gave a small squeeze to his shoulder. "Goodnight, DiNozzo." He whispered. Gibbs then went to Ziva. Kneeling down next to the Israeli, he did the same, covering her shoulders with a blanket. He rand a hand through her hair, then carefully leaned over and kissed her temple. He grind. "Goodnight, Ziver." And after he got back to his feet, Gibbs stopped at the door to the room and looked back at his two agents, his kids, and whispered, before heading off into the night. "Welcome Home."


End file.
